Fenton AntiLie Bracelet
by Pii
Summary: Another invention. Will Danny's secret revealed? One-Shot. Lie is bad right? So please don't lying in reviewing! Read and Review please. Sorry for my bad grammar, I admit it since lie is bad.


_Hi there! Pii's here with another one-shot with revelation, hope you enjoy! Sorry bad grammar, I know I am bad, I mean I am worse, I MEAN I AM WORST!!! :x_

**Fenton Anti-Lie Bracelet**

This is another morning at the Fenton Works, which includes, new invention? Our young Danny Fenton, as known as Danny Phantom walk downstairs, where you can see his parents are there. The one with orange-suit is Jack Fenton, and the one with blue-suit is Maddie Fenton. Danny yawned, he still sleepy from the ghost battle last night.

"Danny! Check this out!" Jack yelled happily. Show Danny his newest invention. Or, you can say, their newest invention.

Danny looking at the item, it's strange. It looks like a bracelet or something? Danny want to know what it supposed to do, but he hope his parents not going to test it on him. Danny step back, hope that thing not hurt him. Finally he ask, "Um, that looks great," said Danny, semi-lied. Making a fake smile, and chuckle. "What's that?" ask Danny.

"It's called _Fenton Anti-Lie Bracelet_!" said Jack, he pick up that bracelet and say, "It got lie detector on it! It can zap ghost whenever they lied! With this we can make a proof that Phantom always lied!" said Jack happily. Danny chuckle a little.

"Uh, that's great, dad… uh… how it's works?" ask Danny, he pointing at the bracelet.

"Just put it on his arm like this, and-" said Jack as he pulls Danny's hand, then start to put it on his hand. Danny quickly pulled his arm back, before his dad put that thing on him. "Don't worry Danny, it only hurts ghosts!" said Maddie.

"Uh, yeah… right… I am just,… you know… scared?" Danny make another fake smile. His mother put her hands on Danny. "Danny, it's okay. It's safe…"

"It's really okay, son! Try this!" said Jack, "With this we can make Phantom reveal himself, then _rip Phantom apart molecule by molecule_"

Those words ring a bell on Danny's head. He must get out from his parents, "Uh, I need to go to school, byes!" Danny quickly run away from his parents who just looking at him. "Don't worry, Son! We will get that ecto-brat soon!" said Jack.

"Your parents got another invention? That's bad!" said Tucker.

"Bad or it's… WORSE" said Danny.

"Well, what's it called right now?" ask Sam.

"It's called, Fenton blahblahblah bracelet" said Danny. Danny shook his hair, the three teens walk to their locker. Danny opened his locker and put the Fenton Thermos he held. "Look, I really frustrated every time they made a new invention" said Danny.

"I am the one who will take the risk! I don't know why they don't want to hunt another ghost like, box ghost?" Danny yelled crazily. Sam and Tucker look at each other, then they both look at Danny. Danny sighed, "You know, that just… you know me,"

"Don't worry, Danny. They'll never find out. If they can, they'll accept you. Trust me." Said Sam, she put her hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny smiled. "Thanks," he said.

After school, Danny is flying around the town like always, in his Phantom form off course. Do his patrol, and enjoy the breeze. He always enjoys the fly, however, interrupted by a blue mist from his mouth. Danny groaned, but he must do his task, ghost hunting time.

Danny searching for the ghost nearby, "Where's the ghost?" he mumbled, then two octopuses-like ghosts or known as ecto-puses appear. "Give me a break, will ya?" Danny shot ghost rays from his hands, which are hitting hard the ecto-puses. The ecto-puses not really much treat since they're just like box ghost, but not as bad as the box ghost.

Danny opens the Fenton Thermos, then suck the ecto-puses inside and close it. He smiled as he captured them. Done, he thought to himself. Danny just about left that place, until two familiar figures appear. Yeah, they're no other than Jack and Maddie Fenton. The two ghost hunters, the Fentons, yet, the PARENTS of Danny himself. His eyes getting widen. "Mom, Dad," he said in a low voice. The two hunters point their ecto-guns on him. "Gotcha, Phantom!" his mother yelled, she fire a shot on Danny.

Danny quickly dodges the shoot, he fly away as his parents chasing him. "I am going to get you now and rip you apart molecule by molecule or my name is not Jack Fenton!" Jack yelled.

The voice echoed on Danny's head. Rip him apart molecule by molecule. That what his parents always talking about at Phantom. If only they know, that Phantom is their son.

Their son who always bullied, skipped classes, got bad marks, disappeared, got wounds, and the one who half-dead already.

Danny fly, turned and dodged. Every shot, every time they fired at him. Danny can't attack his parents, not his parents.

Jack and Maddie keep shooting at Phantom. Finally one of their shot finally got him. Danny fell to the ground, but gladly he not changed back to his human form.

"Jack! We did it!" Maddie yelled happily.

"Yeah! I know, Madds! Now we test that thing" said Jack.

The two come near the almost loss-conscious Phantom. The last thing Danny saw is his parents about to take him before he passed out.

Danny awake at their parents' lab. "Huh?" Danny looking around, then noticed he still in his Ghost form. "Thanks Godness…" he said in a low voice. Danny noticed he is inside a cage, jail, or something. It made from glasses, and off course it ghost proof. Danny tried to get out, but he can't. Then he heard his parents' voices.

"He is awake yet?" his Mother's voice said.

"I don't know. Let's check him out. Then we will ask him questions, off course he must answer the truth, because we got this with us." The Jack's voice said.

Danny looked at the door, which opened. The two hunters enter the room. "Jack, he's awake." Maddie said. Danny is looking at his mom, who pointing at him. "Okay, now let's try it on him." Said Jack, the two nodded. The two hunters start to pick up Danny.

"Hey! Hey! What are you going to do with me?!" Danny struggling from his parents or you can say the one who try to torture him, apart molecule by molecule.

"Calm down, Phantom! We're just going to ask you!" said Maddie. Jack put a bracelet on Danny's right hand. Then the two dropped him.

"What are you going to do?!" Danny points at the bracelet. "What's this for?!"

"We will ask you question, and be truthful in answer them." Maddie explained.

"Great, and I get this free accessory for answering them." Said Danny, chuckled. Jack and Maddie smiled, "No, Phantom. That's a lie detector. And if you lied when you answer them, it will shock you" said Maddie, smiled.

"This thing can zap me if I lie? Ha! I not believe that!" said Danny, but suddenly electric shocks him. "Ouch!" Danny quickly holds his right hand with his left hand.

"Now you believe?" Maddie smiled.

"Tch," Danny grumbled, wonder how he can get out of his parents, and quick!

"Right, let's start this. Why did you steal?!" ask Jack, Danny raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean, I never steal. That time I was controlled, by a crazy clown," he said. The bracelet not zaps him, he told the truth. Maddie and Jack look at each other. "He is not lying."

"Of course I am not! I never do such a bad thing!" said Danny.

"But you stole that Fenton Thermos!" Jack yelled.

"You gave it to me!" said Danny, the bracelet not zap him.

"When did I give it to you!?" ask Jack.

"You know, when I was flying, you tossed it and said 'you don't want to hunt ghost anymore' and it got me?" said Danny, Jack just stay quiet. That time he tossed that Thermos away and it hits Danny on face. That time Danny was in his human form, then he concentrate and change to his ghost form, he turned intangible on the ground as he said, 'Thanks for the thermos!'

Then Jack remembered that time, "Oh, yeah… right!" said Jack, then he paused and continue to his next question. "Next, why-"

Maddie quickly stopped him. "This is my turn." Jack groaned, but let Maddie to ask Phantom. "Why you kidnapped the mayor?"

Danny turned angry, then answer "Can't anyone see he was overshadowed and I was forced with a ghost called Walker?!" Again, he is not lying. The bracelet not zaps him. Danny smiled, his name cleaned.

Jack and Maddie gasped, look at each other. "Why he really tell the truth? Or our invention not works?!"

"No! It can't be- he must been lied and our invention not worked!" said Jack. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Hello, can't you see I told you the truth?" Danny ask his parents, who wonder why that bracelet not zaps him.

"Tha-That's right, maybe we will ask you more question." Said Maddie.

"And this time, we will prove, that you're bad!" said Jack.

"Have you ever doing bad things?!"

"No"

"Have you ever doing like, overshadowing people?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Uh,… yes, but, never to make them doing bad." Danny faced down, scared with 'what his parents reaction if they heard that'. But instead of shocked, the two seems like they're thinking. "Hmm…"

"Phantom overshadowed people, but never make them doing bad things?" ask Maddie.

"…ng, enough I think?" Jack wonder what to ask next.

"Have you ever shooting at people?"

"Just at the bad people, or maybe just for my safety" said Danny, rolled his eyes. "Not for attacking them?"

"What?"

"You said for your safety! Is that for attacking them?"

"No! Why I must do that!? And now get off this bracelet, so I can leave! I am not bad! Not all ghosts bad!" said Danny. But Jack said, "We still have questions for you!"

Danny grumbled, he answered the questions truthful. Until the two seems can't ask anything else to prove he is bad.

"Uh,…" Maddie wondered what to ask next. "Can you let me go now?" ask Danny. "I am not that bad!"

"Uh… I guess-" Jack wondered what to say, "Wait, stop!" suddenly Maddie yelled. "What now?"

"I… I want to ask you, why you tried to save the town…?" ask Maddie. "huh?"

"I just, wondered… why you try to save us, you're- you're a ghost."

Danny rolled his eyes, thinking a good answer for that question. "Uh…"

"You know, while I was once alive, I like to read superheroes comics. I wished I got their powers, then, when I dead, I… I tried to do the same thing." Said Danny, wished his answer is good. He is not lying right? He was once alive, and now he just half-alive. Not alive anymore, but half-alive.

Maddie keep silent after heard that answer. "hmm,… that makes me wonders…" said Maddie.

"What?" ask Danny.

"How did… you die…?"

"Huh?"

That question makes the three silent. Danny can't think for an answer. He is not dead! He is just half-dead. Any answer will lead to a lie, just now. Danny rolled his eyes. "Uh,…" try to find a good answer.

"How did you die, Phantom?" ask Maddie. She asked that again. Jack and Maddie waited for an answer, Danny can't answer that. "Uh… uh…"

"I was… uh… electrocuted…" he said, suddenly a zap zapped his right hand. "Ouch!" Jack and Maddie gasped. He lied.

"Why did you lie, Phantom?"

"No, I am not. I was- electrocuted!" Another zap zapped his hand. "Yeowch!"

The two hunters shocked, look at each other. "You can answer the another question truthful, but why when I ask you about this, you can't?"

"I-I… I can't…" said Danny, he is scared.

"Why?" ask Maddie.

"I… I just can't…"

"Can't or don't want to?!"

The three keep silent, until Maddie ask another question, "Okay, Phantom… when did you die?"

"Huh?"

"Just answer it… I want to know"

Another personal question, Danny thought. Another one he can't answer. "A-…A few months ago…" suddenly a zap zapped his right hand. "Awch!" Jack and Maddie can't think of else. Why Phantom can't answer the last questions? Why he lied?

"Phantom, we just, want to know… how and when did you die? Why you can't tell us?" ask Maddie. Danny can't tell, or more, he can't answer. There's no answer. He's not dead. So he can't answer that question. "Answer me, Phantom…!"

"I can't…"

"Why?"

"I can't-" the bracelet zaps him, "Ah!"

"Why you can't?"

"I c-c-can't…" he said, as another zap on his right hand.

"Just answer the personal questions, why you can't…"

"I can't…" The boy let the tears fell from his eye. He started to cry.

Jack and Maddie look at each other. Phantom is crying? But, ghost can't feel.

"Phantom, why you're… crying… according to our results… ghosts can't feel emotion…" ask Maddie.

"I… don't know…" another lie, another zap. "Ow!"

Maddie stepped back, why Phantom crying? Ghosts can't feel, they're emotionless… why he can?

"Why, you're crying?" ask Jack.

"I-I… you, you captured me, asking me like this, do you think what d' I feel…" Danny sobbed, "And, after this you're going to rip me apart molecule by molecule"

The two shocked. "We mean, why you can feel, emotions?"

"I… I don't know…" another zap on Danny's right hand. "Aaawch!"

"Phantom, stop lying!"

"I am not ly-" Danny paused as another zap, zapped him. "Aaaah!"

Maddie and Jack can't think of else. "Phantom, just tell us the secret! We know you're hiding something!"

"Okay! Okay! Fine! **I AM HALF GHOST**!"

As Danny yelled that, the two parents shocked. That answer make a big silence, as Danny still crying.

"…that's it… you know my secret. I am not dead. I am just half-dead. I am a human, a boy, with ghost powers. Or you can say creepy kid with creepy powers. I am not dead. I have a life. I have feelings, I go to school, I hanging with my friends…" a long pause after Danny take a deep breath and sobbed, "I do have… family…"

Danny lowered his head, his parents hugging him.

"We…we're sorry… why… why you're hiding it from us…?" ask Jack.

"We're sorry Phantom. We didn't know… we hunt you, we always hurt you, we didn't know you're just half-ghost." Said Maddie.

"I… I am… I am scared, if they know I am half-ghost, the one who not supposed to be exsist, I-I… they… will do experiments on me…" the boy sobbed, Jack and Maddie hug him tight. Since Jazz on a class trip, they can't think of else. That reminds Maddie, Danny not yet home. But she's sure he's okay with his friends.

"We're… we're sorry. We got a son about your age too, and he is not home yet. Probably at his friends'." said Maddie, she start to stroked the ghost boy's white hair.

"So… can you show us your human self?" ask Maddie.

Danny looked at his parents, "Uh… I am sorry, I can't." he said.

"…It's okay." Said Maddie, she stroked his hair again.

"Can you let me go now? My parents probably worried about me." Said Danny.

"Oh sure." Jack take off the bracelet from Danny's hand, Danny smiled. Danny just about to fly off until Maddie yelled and ask him, "Oh yeah! One more! Do we know your human self?!"

Danny turned back, and smiled. "Maybe you're…" then he turn intangible as he left the lab.

The two parents look at the ghost boy who just left the lab. The two smiled, "Your secret safe with us," they said in low voices.

After that, Danny changed back to his human self and entered his home. "Mom, Dad, I am home."

Maddie and Jack Fenton walked from the lab. "Danny! Where were you? You missed him! He was here and now he's left!" said Maddie happily.

"I… was at Sam's,…" Danny make a fake smile, "So, who is he?"

"Danny Boy! You're not going to believe what we just did!" yelled Jack happily. "We're just caught Phantom and now he's leave!"

Danny scared, then chuckled. "That-That's great dad, uh… why you let him go?"

"We find out he is good, and he is a half-ghost." said Maddie. "But we promised will keep this a secret."

"So please don't tell anyone Danny" said Jack.

Danny smiled. "That's great! So, what makes you find out?"

"This!" said Jack, he show Danny the Anti-Lie Bracelet. "We put it on his hand like this…" Jack explained as he pull Danny's hand and start to put it on his hand. Danny looks scared.

"No, dad, don't!" But Jack already put the bracelet on Danny's hand.

"Then he told us everything!" said Jack, happily.

He's trapped with the bracelet, again. This' just great, Danny thought. "Isn't it awesome, Danny?" ask Maddie.

"Yeah it is-" Danny make a fake smile, but then the bracelet zaps him. "Ouch!"

Maddie and Jack look each other. "Did it zapped you Danny?" ask Maddie.

"No, it's no-" another zap, just great. "Owch!"

"I don't know why! But why it's zapping Danny?" ask Maddie.

"I- I don't know, maybe it's bro-" another lie, he just about to say broken. "Awch!"

Maddie can't think of else. Danny zapped? Phantom is half-ghost, "Danny!"

"What?"

"A…Are you… are you Phantom?" Maddie asked him, and he is shocked. "Wh-What? I-I'm not understands what you're talking about…" yet another zap zapped him. "Ahhh"

Jack and Maddie more shocked, "Danny… you're… you're really Danny Phantom?" ask Jack.

"I…I…"

"Danny, don't lie to us. Your slipping grades, the zaps, everything…" Maddie hugged Danny. "Don't be scared, no matter what, who you are… we always accepting you…"

"Yeah, Danny… just tell us…"

"Mom,… dad… I…" Danny take a deep breath, then two rings appear from his chest. One traveled up, one down. Change him to no other than Danny Phantom, Maddie and Jack smiled as they hugged their son. "We're sorry, Danny…"

"Mom, dad… that…that's okay…" Danny hugged his parents, "as long you guys accept me…"

"Oh, Danny, we're always accepting you…"

"Mom, dad… thanks…"

"Our little hero," Maddie whispered.

After a while, Danny transform back to his human form, they release their family hug, "So…" Jack tried to break the silence, "What with Sam's…"

Danny blushed a little, then rolled his eyes, "Uh,… it's.. it's nothing…"

But suddenly a zap got Danny's right hand. "Ouch!" Danny stare at the bracelet, _You stupid little bracelet._

_Haha, done it! How's that? Sorry for bad grammar, Review please? Oh yeah one more note. You can take my invention ideas like Ghost Mind-Reader and Anti-Lie Bracelet to your fics. But please give credit if you do so. Okay, byes now!_


End file.
